Para la que juré proteger
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Kakashi le escribe una carta a Rin el día de San Valentin, con la esperanza de que las cenizas al quemarla, lleguen lejos hasta ella y pueda leerla...


**Para la que juré proteger.**

_Querida Rin…_

Cómo me gustaría saber que las cenizas de esta carta volarán lejos, muy lejos en la inmensidad de los cielos de esta aldea bendecida por tu alma, y que las palabras que te dedico te alcanzarán hasta que las sientas dentro tuyo.

Los años siguen pasando y me siguen pesando, cada vez hay más arrugas debajo del ojo que operaste una vez y ahora está sano; cada vez es más gris y largo el pelo que cubre mi cabeza y mi fuerza cada vez es menor en comparación a la fortaleza de la juventud de las nuevas generaciones. Pero sin importar que los años me lleguen cada vez con más velocidad, hay una cosa que siempre se mantiene joven en mí: Tu recuerdo.

Puedo recordar tu sonrisa cuando íbamos a cada misión, y la forma en que cuidabas de nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos… Dios. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás quisiera agradecerte por todo eso, porque se sentía tan bien que me di cuenta lo mucho que amaba que lo hicieras cuando desapareciste de mi vida por siempre y dejaste de hacerlo. Pero no vamos a reclamarnos nada, porque tú odiarías que yo hiciera eso… ¿verdad? Ahora mismo estarías mirándome con ese leve e inocente reproche en tus ojos marrones, diciéndome que deje de hacer las cosas tan complicadas y que sea feliz de una vez.

¿Entonces qué podría decirte? Podría decirte que tengo una nueva familia. Que esos tres ingratos son como los hijos que nunca tuve ni tendré, que los amo como un padre puede amar a sus hijos en su máxima medida. Naruto tiene todo lo que a Obito y a mí nos faltó en algún momento. Ese niño… no sé cómo lo hace, pero realmente lo admiro.

Sasuke es tan intenso y misterioso que es muy difícil leerlo. Pero en parte logré entenderlo, porque vi en parte de él un reflejo mío. Pequeño ingrato… finalmente vio la luz.

Y Sakura… ella es tan como tú. Sakura es el corazón del equipo como tú lo fuiste del nuestro. Tú fuiste lo que nos mantuvo más unidos hasta el último minuto, e incluso después de muerta tu espíritu influyó en cada una de nuestras acciones. Sakura es eso, una chica amable que ama con tanta fuerza que a veces me da miedo y me pregunto si tú me quisiste de esa manera _**y yo no quise aceptarlo.**_ Perdón, la tinta está un poco distorsionada aquí porque una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja.

Nunca me casé, pero probablemente tú ya lo sabes porque estás viéndome cada día desde ahí arriba con Obito. Por cierto, dile que fui lo mejor que pude como hokage… que intenté ser lo que él habría sido si hubiera podido.

Oh, cómo los envidio. Ustedes pueden estar juntos con el sensei hablando y divirtiéndose. Pero no puedo añorar algo que todavía no puedo tener. Si estuvieras a mi lado probablemente me estarías diciendo que si sigo vivo es por una razón, y que mire a mi alrededor todo lo que logré… y es cierto. Pero en parte fue gracias a ti.

Fue porque te conocí y te convertiste en lo más importante para mí cuando Obito murió, que cuando te perdí supe que la vida era demasiado cruel y horrible para desperdiciarla siendo egoísta. Que toda esa crueldad una persona podía cambiarla, una persona como tú. Que podías significar todo lo bueno y luminoso de este mundo y convertirte en esa luz que nos permitiera a los malditos ver en la oscuridad.

Aprendí a apreciar lo que me rodeaba, a ser un buen sensei y enseñarles a mis alumnos para que ellos no tuvieran que perder lo que yo perdí.

Pero, aun así… te extraño. Los extraño a todos, a mis camaradas, a los que me enseñaron a amar… y a la niña que velaba por mí en secreto, la que me amó tanto que quiso morir en mis manos y no en las de nadie más.

Quiero verte de nuevo y sé que algún día lo haré, pero mientras tanto no me queda más opción que regocijarme en la idea de que tu sonrisa allí arriba me observa junto con el bobo de Obito, quien debe estar feliz de tenerte sólo para él. Que el recuerdo de nuestro pasado es lo que más nos une y que nuestra amistad y lo que sentimos entre nosotros, aunque duró menos de media década, es inmortal en nuestros corazones. Fuiste todo lo que siempre quise, y te pido perdón por no haberte abierto mi corazón cuando debía hacerlo por mis ideas estúpidas y cerradas de la amistad. Por la culpa que sentí cuando se murió Obito y que proyecté en mi trato hacia ti, cerrándome al amor cuando en realidad debería haberme abierto más que nunca. Es tarde, pero me doy cuenta de eso ahora que soy viejo y los años me cayeron encima como piedras pesadas que cuestan levantar.

Que tu eterna juventud sean las alas que me eleven cuando piense en ti. Que tu corazón sea lo que me mantenga vivo y lúcido hasta que tenga que partir.

Que la que juré proteger sea la que me proteja ahora…

Porque te quiero, y ya nada importa. Feliz San Valentin pequeña.

_Siempre por ti, Kakashi._


End file.
